SAO: The Devils in the Details
by GabiteBuy
Summary: SAO. Three random letters picked from a possible 23 others that could have been used instead. Yet, when you put them in this way, they actually have a meaning behind them. A story, so to speak. I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the franchise, only the Characters I have created within this FanFiction.
1. Prologue

**AN: 'Sup guys? I am becoming completely addicted to this series. Sword Art Online is just Awesome, and apparently there should be a second season coming out some time soon! Anyway, allow me to introduce my FanFiction on this mind-blowingly brilliant Anime:**

**Sword Art Online: The Devils in the Details.**

Prologue:

SAO. Three random letters picked from a possible 23 others that could have been used instead. Yet, when you put them in this way, they actually have a meaning behind them. A story, so to speak. These three letters are, of course, in reference to that infamous VRMMORPG Game, known the world over as Sword Art Online. It is known for many things. For example, it is the first ever game to use the NervGear, a one-of-a-kind device that takes the user's brain impulses and allows them to fight first-hand in one of the biggest servers ever created. It has one of the best graphics systems ever implemented into an MMORPG, blowing all previous competition out of the proverbial water. It has a one of a kind skill system, allowing people to rank up and battle in their own unique way, showing what kind of person you could be in the Virtual World when given the chance.

But more importantly, this game is known for one of the darkest and disturbing criminal acts of the 21st Century. On the day of release, November 6th 2022, over 10,000 gamers from across the globe were trapped inside and could not leave until level 100, the final boss level, had been cleared. With this knowledge, Akihiko Kayuba, the mastermind behind such an awful invention, gave out a warning to the players: ''When your HP drops to Zero, your Avatar will be permanently deleted, and at the same time, the NervGear encompassing your head will destroy your brain.'' This Virtual world had now become a frightening, mind blowing, and very real threat.

Now, 14 months into the game, the Front Line had just managed to clear floor 65. 3,784 players had already died to this death trap. Whether this was through Monsters, Suicide, or People IRL trying to remove the NervGear from their heads, these people were no longer coming back.

Many people did not join the Front line. They wanted to survive in this world after coming to terms with what was happening around them. Some became bakers, others became Blacksmiths, and some became Hired Mercenaries to help solve disputes between players and/or AI. They had accepted this world, and rather than wanting to leave it, they simply resided within it, leaving it to the most experienced among us to carve the path of freedom.

Now, you'd expect with the highest danger being on the front lines that most would either be in a Guild and/or a Party. It made sense – Switching became a very helpful tool in combat, allowing people to deal serious damage and give the other person time to rest, as well as shared items and Money (or Col, as it is known). But some, of course, did not choose this path.

These guys were the Solo Players. The toughest, baddest, and definitely most awesome players that wandered the plains on their own, seeking to be the person that would come in crucial in terms of Rare Items and extremely high-level stats and abilities. These were people such as Pheonix, Hrongar, Kirito and many other feared yet well-earned and respected names.

My name is Thrice, but you can call me Ross. I'm a solo player but I haven't been on the front lines for a while now. I was once the strongest player in this game, but I stepped aside when The Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash Asuna began their trail of utter destruction.

I wanted to live a little bit of life in this world that wasn't the front lines – I had become bored with the constant dueling and training and planning, it really did become monotonous. And, since I don't belong to any Guild or Party, I simply upped and left. I sent Commander Heathcliff a very long Message about my absence, and so far the only person to come visit me was an old buddy of mine, trying to convince me to head back. But if I'm anything, I'm stubborn, and once my mind is set that is it.

I began to travel between the floors, and after several days ended up outside a little Village on floor 48 – the little Village of Hemsworth. A small and quiet place, with a few Houses, a farm and a Blacksmith. It looked like a place I could finally settle down in.

Little did I know that the life I left in reality was about to catch up with me.

**AN: So what you think? I love cliffhangers, I really do. Yes, this is Rated M for a reason, but all shall become clear soon! You shall see ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Knight and The Blacksmith

Chapter 1: Hammer and Anvil

I found the locals of Hemsworth to be very pleasant and caring, at least on first glance. The Innkeeper was smiling and fair, allowing me to pay weekly until I found a House to stay in. The residents were quiet and did not ask about the armour and weapons strapped across my back. I felt calm and collected in this place.

The first port of call for me was the local store – I had originally wanted to visit the Blacksmith, but apparently he usually worked through the night on his pieces, which usually left him grumpy on a morning. And I thought that, since I as running low on food and Potions, the General Store was my best bet.

For a town this far out, the store was relatively well-stocked. It had some high-grade Shoulder Plates and Helmets, but since the only heavy armour I wore was on my Chest, Gauntlets and Shins, I didn't have any need for them. The Potions and Crystals were pretty standard and so were the weapons.

''Do you have anything reserved for high-grade players here?'' This sometimes allowed me to access better equipment if the Shop Owner was an AI, but it only had a 30% Success rate. Unfortunately, this time my skill did not pull through. ''Ah well. Nevermind.''

The town was rural enough, not too many buildings or small alleys like the big cities. The roads were open and clear, with not much activity even in the Village Square. The occasional player wandered through, but they were usually low-level and seeking work. I pointed them in the direction of the Inn. Some recognised me, but didn't tend to ask – There wasn't that much to ask about.

At about 11am, I set off for the Local Blacksmith. I wanted to see if I could improve my offesive Skills, or at least repair my (very nearly broken) Armour. The Blacksmith was on the edge of town, on the edge of the river that flowed from the North to the South-East of Hemsworth. The building itself kept with the aesthetic of most of the other shops, except from the sign reading 'Blacksmith' and an Extension at the back, which obviously housed the smithing quarters.

I pushed the door open, and could hear the clanging metal from here. At least he was awake.

The walls were decorated with different weapons – Swords, Daggers, Battleaxes, you name it. There was some Low-Quality material for people low on cash and High-Grade weapons for players who wanted to really do some damage.

As I continued throughout the shop, perusing many different kinds of weapons, the door behind the shop desk opened up and I heard a shrill voice announce-  
''Welcome to Lisbe-''  
The Blacksmith's voice faltered as she looked at who had entered her shop. She gave him the quick once-over, noticing the little things like the custom-made armour plating, a very sleek yet strong mixture of heavy and light. She noticed his white and green cloak which billowed around his shin plates, and his thick, darkwood-brown hair, which fell around his ears and swept the fringe to his right to cover the scar across his face. His build was definitely more athletic than muscular, but muscly in all the right places for a swordsman such as himself. His stance suggested he was battle-hardened, but had not fought for a few days, at least.  
Then she saw the insignia crafted onto his Chest – A Golden Eagle surrounded by a Green Laurel Reef. The mark of a hero.  
''You're... him, aren't you?'' The Blacksmith's jaw dropped.  
''Him?'' his voice was soft, but empty. ''Him is a very vague term. There are a lot of 'him's' out there. Can you be more specific?'' His eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul.  
''Uh... the Front Line Legend! The Blade of Sunrise! Um...'' She was searching for the one that people all over Aincrad had come to know him as.  
He continued to look at her, which made her feel even more nervous.  
''You're... um... Oh! I know! You're Thrice the Valkyrie! Savior of the Battle on Floor 32!''  
Thrice's previously blank face now had the beginnings of a smile play at the corners of his mouth. ''I was wondering when you'd get there. Yes, I am all those names and many more besides, but please call me Thrice. I'm not overly fond of them if I'm honest.'' His face took on friendly composure. ''And, judging by what he's told me, you're Lisbeth, personal Armourer and Blacksmith of both Lightning Flash Asuna and Kirito the Black Swordsman. Am I correct?''  
Lisbeth's face grew bright red. ''Uh, yeah... yeah I am. They come by once every week or so, or when their equipment is in dire need of repair.'' She let out a nervous giggle. ''So... what brings you this far down the tree?''  
''Well, I was looking to see if you could repair my armour. I don't trust the Blacksmiths up top and I'm pulling out of the front lines. I'm getting, well... bored of it.'' His face dropped, but not as far as Libseths.  
''You're... dropping from the front lines?'' Her voice was a whisper.  
''Yeah. I know there's people out there that need me, but... I'm at my peak. I've stopped levelling, and I'm not getting any stronger in my current state of affairs. I'm not like Kirito – I don't have something to fight for, no Family or Future to roll back on, no Girl to protect or return to. I'm just... out of drive.'' Thrice gave out a small sigh. ''But anyway, back to business. I was wondering if you could take a look at this-'' He pulled out his signature weapon – a long, silver, single-handed Sword that had Golden edges lined with spikes and a Serrated tip. This sword was originally Two-Handed, but after prolonged use he came to be able to swing it with one hand. It was almost as big as him. ''- I think it's nearing the end of it's durability. Could you fix it up for me?''  
Lisbeth's face dropped when she saw this. The fabled Second Heartbeat. The perfect Weapon for any Accomplished Two-Handed Swordsman, yet Thrice swung it like One-Handed Longsword. ''How come, if you can swing this with one hand, you don't use a shield?''  
''I get that a lot. It's simple really – whilst I can swing it with one hand, my most powerful attacks do require me to double-equip it to pull them off. Even the best can't beat the system, I suppose.'' Thrice gave a little chuckle. ''Can you repair it?''  
''Yes I can, but it may take a few hours. You said something about your armour as well?'' Lisbeth really wanted to see what this guy's apparently invincible armour was made of.  
''Yeah, here.'' He shed his Chest and Shin armour, handing them to the Pink-Haired Forger. ''I need to do a custom order n them, please.''  
''Sure, what you got in mind?'' Lisbeth was curious.  
''Well, I've been looking for armour that matches my cloak, but no-one I've met seems to be able to do a Custom Order like that, until Kirito recommended you. Apparently you can forge just about anything?''  
Lisbeth's face became redder than a tomato. ''Well, when he says anything...''  
''Can you do it?''  
''Yeah, I probably can, but... well, we'll have to take some... body measurements.'' She shifted uncomfortably.  
Thrice looked at his armour, at Lisbeth, down at his body then back to The Gauntlets that he was still wearing before understanding what she meant.

''Oh.''

1 Hour Later

Thrice stood in the Smithing Area of the Shop, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that Lisbeth lended him and were only slightly too tight for him, as Lisbeth's hands ran over his body, mapping out where the pieces would go and comparing them to his Cloak's design. Lisbeth had gone bright red, and had almost burst into a nose bleed when touching his rather firm abs, but restrained herself. His body was much more toned and built than she had originally thought, and was already daydreaming about where this might end up.  
''You're thinking so loud I can almost hear it, Lisbeth. Don't get any ideas.'' His voice was firm, but low and gravelly, and her legs almost buckled at the sexiness of it. She didn't even realise she was drooling either.  
''A Girl can have her fun, right?'' She moved her hands lower, testing his mettle as well as his pride.  
Thrice was determined to not let her win, but all the same she had a job to do, and that did not include mapping that section of his body.  
''Just continue mapping, Lis. Unless, of course, you want me to walk out now and take all my prec-''  
''Ok! Ok, you win.'' She frowned playfully. ''You're no fun.''  
''Oh trust me, I am when I want to be.'' He gave her a small wink.  
Her face took on one of complete and utter lust, just before her knees buckled and her nose turned into Satan's sacrificial waterfall. Her eyes glazed over, her mind obviously at one with her rather perverted nature.  
''Game, set, match.'' Thrice chuckled to himself.

**AN: Well, whacha think? Like I mentioned last chapter, lemme get going before any 'M' stuff pops up. Literally ;)  
I was thinking of going LisbethxOC, but I have a much better plan than that now. Think you can handle what's coming? Keep tuned for more!**

These updates are gonna be around once a week, because of all the goddamn homework I'm getting. But I'll do my best, I promise! :P


End file.
